Lucifendi's First Date
by WeatherSystems
Summary: Various LucyxAlfendi stories. Mostly just fluffy love stuff :)
1. Chapter 1

This is inspired by a tumblr post, though I'm not sure whose.

* * *

"By 'eck, Prof, I'm so glad you came. I know you're tired, and all, but you never leave the office. This'll be good for you!"

It had been a long week in the Mystery Room. Alfendi and Lucy had been working tirelessly on a particularly difficult case. They were at a bar, celebrating the now closed case. Florence hasn't been able to come.

"I'm glad I came, too." Alfendi said matter-of-factly. He rubbed his eyes in an effort to keep them open. Smiling softly, he looked up at Lucy. "I'll get us some drinks."

After their drinks had been ordered, the two sat in silence, taking sips. Their eyes met. Lucy smiled, but Alfendi quickly glanced down, his cheeks flushing. Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but then realized she had nothing to say. Besides the regular office business, she had never exactly talked to the Prof.

In any other situation, the long silence would be considered painfully awkward. However, the bar was quiet, and whether it was the drinks, or the tiredness they felt from the long week, they both seemed content to sit in silence.

Time passed, attempts were made at small talk, mostly by Lucy, and empty glasses gained in number.

"Lucy." His voice split the silence like a knife.

"Eh, Prof?"

"I never really thanked you for clearing my name, did I, Lucy?"

"I think you did, Prof. You're welcome, anyhow."

"Well, thank you, Lucy. I know this has been hard on you, what with my... well... 'Jeckle-and-Hyde-ing' as you call it..." He laughed nervously.

"No problem, Prof. I were really starting t' get used t' it!"

"No, seriously, I owe you, Lucy. You're the best, y'know that, Lucy?"

"Eh, what're you saying my name so much for, anyway?" She smiled sheepishly. The way he said it made her cheeks feel warm.

Alfendi ignored her question, "Y'know, when you first came into the Mystery Room, I thought to myself, 'I don't need an assistant, I'll have to train her, and everything," but you've really proved yourself, Lucy."

"Why, thanks!" She realized that Prof had drank a couple more drinks than herself. He had a grin on his face that seemed very similar to the malevolent look that often came with Potty Prof. She thought back to something Florence had told her after her first encounter with Prof's "other side," something along the lines of, "If he changed while there wasn't a criminal around, I'd rip out my drip and make a run for it."

But a tipsy Potty Prof? Her curiosity got the better of her. She had also never really seen that side of him outside of a case. She wondered if casual Potty Prof could really be that bad...

She watched, suppressing a smirk as Alfendi took a long drink.

"Take it easy, there, Prof!" she laughed, jokingly.

"Don't tell me to take it easy, you take it easy!" He slammed down his glass. His voice was harsh, if a bit slurred, and Lucy flinched, thinking twice about her decision to stay.

"Sorry, Lucy." She felt a hand brush hers. Looking up, she saw a terribly ashamed, almost angry with his self, Placid Prof. Her stomach twisted to see him like that. "It's just, Lucy, I... well..." He paused, looking at her.

"Wot's that?" Her heart quickened.

"Well, I just wish... I mean, I don't mean to frighten you. Really, even when I'm... you know."

"I know, Prof." She reassured him, although she wasn't so sure.

"No, I see how you react. I see how you look away." He said piteously, "It's just, I really... er... well, you're a great assistant."

"An' you're a great prof. No, really, I mean it," she said, seeing by the look on his face that he didn't believe her. She was starting to get nervous. 'I guess 'e's one o' them truthful drunks," she thought to herself.

"Lucy, no, you're really great, y'know? Like, er, your hat, for instance." He stumbled over his words.

"My hat?"she said, smiling, "Wot of it?"

"It's just really great!" He exclaimed, louder than usual. The few people in the bar glanced over at them.

"Okay, Prof. Let's get ya home." She gingerly took his hand, as though it was very delicate, and led him out onto the street. It was a nice night, and Lucy knew they were close enough to Alfendi's flat to walk. The two walked the streets of London in silence until he suddenly stopped. They were still holding hands, simply because they had forgot to let go, so Lucy was pulled to to a stop, as well.

"Wh–" she started, but she couldn't finish, for her Prof had pulled her up to him. She closed her eyes. He tasted of liquor, and a shivery warmth spread through her fingertips as she reached up to his cheek.

She finally pulled away from him. "I'm terribly tired, Prof," she began.

He looked down at her, the smile on his face dissolving.

"And it's a very long walk back to my place." She finished, "I'm en't sure if I could make it all that way, Prof..."

A wild grin spread across his face as he pushed his crimson bangs out of his eyes. "Do you think you could make it to my flat?"

Lucy grinned broadly. She tried to say something, but her chest seemed so full that she could only manage a nod.

Alfendi swung her off the ground and into his arms, and began to walk. As he carried her to his flat, Lucy laughed and said jokingly, "What a gentleman!"

"Yes, he'd be proud," Alfendi said sarcastically, chuckling to himself.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed my first fanfic! Rate it if you want, but really, I'm not gonna tell you what to do.


	2. Chapter 2 - Alfendi's Perspective

Here's the "second part" of the previous chapter. It's really just the same thing but from Alfendi's perspective. I like it a bit more than Lucy's perspective, but maybe that's because I just connect more with Alfendi. Anyhow, I kinda wish I'd written this part first. I might have made Alfendi a little too mood-swingy and nervous, but as they say, write what ya know! Haha. Enjoy!

* * *

Alfendi lowered himself onto the barstool. Every muscle in his body ached with exaustion.

"By 'eck, Prof, I'm so glad you came. I know you're tired, and all, but you never leave the office. This'll be good for you!" Lucy said. Her voice made him feel just a little better. She was the only reason he had agreed to go out for a drink in the first place. You see, Alfendi had been wrestling a humongous crush. There it was. He felt no need to deny it, to himself, at least. In his experience, it never helped to deny it.

Sighing, he said, "I'm glad I came, too." He rubbed his eyes and smiled at Lucy. She really was quite pretty. He tore his eyes away and ordered them some drinks.

They drank in silence. He looked up at Lucy, examining the way her short, light-brown hair brushed her cheek, as though he was examining a particularly interesting piece of evidence. She looked at him and smiled. Quickly looking away, he felt his face warming. 'You can't look at her like that,' he thought to himself, 'you'll give yourself away.' It really was the most bittersweet of things. He was so close that he could reach out and touch her. A closeness that was purely physical. The desire burned inside of him, making his heart race.

He ordered more drinks, as they finished their first few rounds. Lucy would occasionally try to break the silence, but Alfendi could not think of anything to say. He had never been with her one-on-one like this, outside of the Mystery Room, anyway. He was starting to feel the alcohol going to his head. _'Come on, Alfendi, say something!'_ He thought.

"Lucy." He hardly even realized that her name was coming out of his mouth.

"Eh, Prof?"

"I never really thanked you for clearing my name, did I, Lucy?" He knew he had, but he had to say something. And he was so thankful. It was hard for him to imagine why a pretty young woman like Lucy would bother with him, a messed up man who often threatened her when his true self shone through.

"I think you did, Prof. You're welcome, anyhow."

"Well, thank you, Lucy. I know this has been hard on you, what with my... well... 'Jeckle-and-Hyde-ing' as you call it..." He laughed a little. He really did feel horrible about some of the things that "Potty Prof" had said to her. He wished he had more control, but when his real self burst out, he seemed to try to make up for the time he had been concealed by spewing obscene threats to anyone who spoke to him.

"No problem, Prof. I were really starting t' get used t' it!"

"No, seriously, I owe you, Lucy. You're the best, y'know that, Lucy?" Saying her name was an indulgence, like biting into a smooth, creamy piece of chocolate. He savoured the way it rolled off his tongue.

"Eh, what're you saying my name so much for, anyway?"

Beginning to really feel the alcohol now, Alfendi plowed on, "Y'know, when you first came into the Mystery Room, I thought to myself, _'I don't need an assistant, I'll have to train her, and everything,'_" (how naïve he had been,) "but you've really proved yourself, Lucy."

"Why, thanks!"

He looked right at her._ 'I love you, Lucy Baker.'_ He thought to himself, even mouthing the words slightly. His stomach hurt with the desire to say them out loud. Trying to calm his racing heart, he took a long drink. He could feel his true self trying to push through. As much as he hated his placid side, he used all of his energy keep it in control. He had to, for Lucy.

"Take it easy, there, Prof!"

"Don't tell me to take it easy, you take it easy!" The words slipped out before he could stop them. He saw her flinch. He was mortified.

"Sorry, Lucy." He touched her hand, and even though it was only a second, it felt as though his hand lingered with hers forever. "It's just, Lucy, I... well..." Trailing off, he thought, _'How could I have said that?'_ She hadn't even meant anything by what she said. How could he be so harsh?

"Wot's that?"

"Well, I just wish... I mean, I don't mean to frighten you. Really, even when I'm... you know." The drinks certainly weren't doing anything to raise his spirits. He felt as though he was sinking into his stool, falling into a black hole, something he wouldn't be so opposed to just then.

"I know, Prof." A lie, if he'd ever heard one, and he had heard many.

"No, I see how you react. I see how you look away." His voice was low, "It's just, I really... er..." He had to say it, if not now, then when? He looked at her, the anticipation building inside him, and ended up saying, "Well, you're a great assistant." Backing out, he felt more ashamed than ever.

"An' you're a great prof." Alfendi sighed and looked at her disbelievingly. "No, really, I mean it," she tried to assure him.

"Lucy, no, you're really great, y'know? Like, er, your hat, for instance." He didn't know what he was saying. Neither Potty Prof, nor Placid Prof had control now. The alcohol was in control of him.

"My hat?" she smiled at him, confused, "Wot of it?"

"It's just really great!"

"Okay, Prof. Let's get ya home." He felt her hand loosely grasp his. It was warm and soft. She pulled him out of the bar. As they walked, he barraged himself with criticism.

_'Come on, Alfendi. You can't just be here next to her, doing nothing. Where will you be in five years? Still here, slowly dying inside? It's now or never.'_

_Now or never._

_Now or never._

"Wh–" His lips silenced her. He felt himself rising to the heavens, his mind clear, awake. Her hand was rested on his cheek, pulling herself towards him.

But then she pulled away. "I'm terribly tired, Prof," Alfendi fell. Back into the black hole. He had given it all up, and she was refusing him. He never should have done it. How had he though for even a moment that she would want him? He heard Lucy saying something, her voice pulling him back.

"And it's a very long walk back to my place. I en't sure if I could make it all that way, Prof..."

He could see what she ment by her flirtatious smile. It was easily the best feeling had felt in four years. Ever since Placid Prof had appeared, and his two personalities had wrestled for his body, he had felt small, unconfident. Now he had Lucy. Lucy was there, standing in front of him, a huge smile decorating her beautiful face. "Do you think you could make it to my flat?" His voice was a little shaky with relief.

She nodded vigorously at him. Feeling lighter than air, he swung Lucy off her feet and into his arms, carrying her to his flat.

"What a gentleman!" She laughed. She had no idea.

"Yes, he'd be proud," Alfendi joked to himself.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3 - The Next Morning

_Hi people! Thanks for all your kind reviews on the previous chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update this. This is a _very_ short chapter, but I just wanted to get _something _out! Anyway, I'll try to write more often in the future. Also, I did change my username to WeatherSystems, so sorry if that causes any confusion... Anyway, I tried to put in some British lingo, so sorry if any actual British people are reading this, because I probably failed horribly. Feel free to come at me with your teapots and whatnot... Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Alfendi awoke the next morning feeling so incredibly rested, a feeling completely alien to him. He had no problem opening his eyes immediately, revealing to him that he was not in the Mystery Room, where he was used to waking up. A huge grin spread across his face as he recalled the events of the night before. He reflected also on how much it said to Lucy and his relationship that they had been content to snog a bit and then ultimately just cuddle until they fell asleep. He rolled over to see Lucy still sleeping. He smiled even wider at her beautiful face. Sitting up, a stabbing pain shot through his head, causing him to flop back down.

"Owwww..." He moaned.

The sound and movement pulled Lucy out of her light sleep. She opened her eyes and looked over at the Prof, who was clutching his messy maroon head in pain.

"Tut, tut, tut!" She t'sked merrily. "That'll be th' hangover! I'll get you some asprin. I take it you keep it int' loo?" She gently kissed him on the forehead before going off to the bathroom to find a pain killer. The studio apartment was a complete mess. On her way to the bathroom, Lucy had to step over several piles of newspapers. It seemed as though Alfendi had tried to keep them in crates, but ran out and just stacked them next to the crates. However, "stacked" might not be the right word, as it implies a level of organization. Humming softly, she brought the Prof a small pill and a glass of water. She gave it to him and helped him sit up.

"Thank you, Lucy." He said softly, smiling at her. He took the pill and drank the rest of the glass.

"Would ya like a spot of breakfast? I could fry us up some eggs?"

Alfendi hesitated, "Erm, I'm not really hungry. Thanks anyway."

Lucy looked at him doubtfully. Sitting up in bed, he wasn't wearing a shirt, and she could see how thin he really was. "Nah, I'll make you some brecky."

"Really, Lucy, I'm quite alright, thanks." He smiled at her calmly.

Raising her eyebrows, Lucy said, "Prof, why don't you eat?" It was something that had always been pushing at her from the back of her mind. He didn't always eat lunch at the office, and when he did, he almost never finished it.

"What do you mean, Lucy? Of course I eat." Alfendi's usual innocent smile persisted.

Annoyed with Placid Prof's... well... _placidity_, Lucy said, "Wha' I _mean_ is tha' I 'ardly ever see you eating in th' office, an'... well... you're ever so thin."

Growling, Alfendi's hair turned crimson. "Who ever told you that _my_ eating patterns were _your_ business, nosy girl? _Argh, this headache!_"

Lucy was slightly surprised at Potty Prof's sudden appearance, but she persisted, "Well, whate'er side of you it is, I'm gonna get some food int' you." She took his hand and pulled him out of bed, much to his displeasure. Surprisingly though, he didn't persist further._ "Most likely 'cause he really is 'ungry."_ Lucy thought to herself. Once in the small kitchen, she sat him down at the table.

The fridge was a tad sparse. She sighed and found an egg carton with a just few eggs left.

"How do you like your eggs, Prof?"

"Fried, I guess." He said disinterestedly.

After the eggs were done, she brought them over and sat down.

"Prof, like I told you before, we're gonna get t' th' bo'om of ya, because there's _nothing_ we can't solve together." She reached over and intertwined his long, thin fingers with her own. Her voice was brimming with confidence, and Alfendi couldn't help but let a bit of it spill over onto himself.


	4. Chapter 4 - I Love You, Lucy Baker

_Hey guys! I'm trying to keep my promise to write more! This is just more corny love stuff about Lucy and Alfendi, but I do like myself a bit of corny love stuff, so I hope you like it, too! This is turning into more of a random Lucifendi stories sort of a thing, instead of one whole collective story. Actually, if you have any ideas for a short Lucifendi fanfic that you'd like me to do, feel free to tell me in the reviews or by message or whatevs. _

_Also, I was just kinda looking around trying to get the lay-of-the-land on this site, and I saw my view count... That was... Eek. Like, how are so many peeps reading this? Anyway, I hope you all like it! I have some more ideas for future chapters, so stay tuned! Also, for some unknown reason, in my head I've started reading Lucy's voice like Daisy from Downton Abbey..._

_Okay now I'll shut up and let you read. Enjoy!_

* * *

Light struggled through the shades of the Mystery Room windows on Monday morning. Alfendi sat at his desk, staring blankly at a case file. He couldn't believe his luck. It wasn't like life to give him something so wonderful as this. He couldn't stop smiling to himself. However, one thing was bugging him. Alfendi didn't completely trust himself around Lucy.

_But why the hell not?_

You threaten her! It scares me, and it scares her!

_Come on, you incompetent lump! Do you really think I'd act on those threats?_

I don't know what to think!

_This is who I've been my whole life, and until you showed up, people around me got along just fine._

Be quiet, will you? I've read this sentence about a thousand times now, and I still have no idea what it says.

_Eh, when's Lucy gonna get here?_

Alfendi sighed deeply. He drove himself crazy in the time before Lucy arrived to work. Each time he heard footsteps coming down the hall, his heart lept. Potty Prof did have a point, though. He had fared fine for all the 25 years of his life that there had been no Placid Prof. Shoving his worries to the back of his mind, he stood up and walked away from his desk to go over to the window. He separated the shades with his long fingers and peered out at the busy streets of London, hoping to see an orange cap coming his way. When he saw only normal people, he walked over to the old couch and flopped down on it. A bit of fuzz poked out the cushion. He was picking at it when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. When Lucy opened the door, she saw Alfendi sitting at his desk, his brow furrowed like he was deep in the middle of a case. A smile played on Lucy's lips as she saw the particular piece of evidence he was on.

"You do know we closed tha' case last week, righ'?"

"Oh... er, yeah, I was just..."

"What am I gonna do with you, Prof?" She laughed, and Alfendi couldn't hold back his grin any longer.

"I should ask the same to you." He got up from his desk. Her eyes caught on his crimson hair as it fell over his eyes.

"'Ello, Potty Prof! I wasn't expecting you!"

"You thought I was just going to let that bungling fool get all the action? Well, you thought wrong." He strode toward her, and before she knew it, they were locked in an aggressive kiss. Lucy pulled away, surprised.

"Eh, Prof, I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Maybe that placid _dolt_ doesn't. Is it too rough for you?" He mocked. She grinned widely. "I'll take that as a no, then." He dived back in. His hand grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in closer. Her fingers tangled with his long hair, working their way down to his cheek. She gently pushed him back and pulled away from the kiss. He eagerly tried to go back in, but she held his face there.

"Prof." She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"We're at work."

He snorted indifferently, "So?" His hand started to move south on her back. Lucy grabbed it and stepped back, grasping his hand in front of her.

"So we've got work t' do!" She smiled at him. "Don't look like tha', I'll still be 'ere once work's out!"

Pushing his hair back behind his ear he said, "I'm so sorry Lucy, you're right. I got... er... carried away." He felt his cheeks blushing. His hand pulled away from hers, and he looked down.

"By 'eck, it's crazy with you two! One moment you're grabbin' me wi' out a second's notice, and the next you're nervous just to look at me!" She chuckled. He blushed deeper. Standing on her tiptoes, she reached up and kissed his warm cheek.

The rest of the day they worked through each case, trying to act like they weren't dying to engage in acts of... well... acts that made even the bold Lucy blush a little.

After the last suspect they questioned had been dragged off, all that was left was a little paperwork for the case. Lucy finished her share and looked up to see the Prof gazing at her, but this time he didn't look away. They looked into each others eyes and smiled, Lucy on the couch and Alfendi at his desk. It was almost as if they were having a staring contest. Without breaking eye contact, Lucy got up from the couch and came to where Alfendi was sitting. However, as a rather clumsy person, Lucy half tripped over some files that were stacked on the floor by his desk. Giggling and breaking eye contact, she stepped over them to his chair. She silently rolled his chair away from his desk, stepped around it, and sat down so that she was sitting on Alfendi's lap, facing him with her legs dangling off to either side of the chair. This time Placid Prof went in for the kiss, but he stopped short.

So close that he could see the colors of her amber eyes blend like the feathers of a cardinal, he said, quite simply, "I love you, Lucy Baker."

She could feel her lips brush his as she said, "I love you, too, Alfendi Layton." Her lips found his, and they kissed as though it was the first time.

"Is this really happening?" He whispered.

She giggled, "Aye."

"Here in the Mystery Room?"

"Prof! _Naughty!_" She scolded jokingly, "We'll go back to my place."

"Okay." He breathed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he got up. Wanting to stay close to him, she wrapped her legs around his waist, making him stumble a bit.

"Lucy!" He chuckled and gave her a nice, long kiss before setting her gently down.

* * *

Alfendi had never felt this way before, not with Hilda, not with anyone. He remembered a girlfriend he had had in high school. He had been convinced that he was in love with her, that it was real love. What a false illusion that had been.

He felt as though every song he had ever heard made sense now.

They walked home hand in hand.

"I love you."

"Prof, you've said that about ten times now!" Lucy chuckled, "I love you, too!"


	5. Chapter 5 - Nightmare

_Hey awesome people! Thanks so much for the continued support. Here's the next chapter! _

_I got the idea from a prompt for someone else on tumblr. __You can read their story here: post/56007376803/fear-2-2_

_It's **really** good. If you like this story, then you should read it. Anyway, thanks for reading! Enjoy!_

* * *

_Alfendi could feel her body close to his. He was lost in her. He couldn't find his limbs to move them, they seemed to be moving on their own. He felt as though he could fall asleep in the middle of the kiss._

_"Prof, wake up." He opened his eyes groggily to see Lucy standing in front of him, looking cross._

_"How_ dare_ you wake me up."_

_"Well, t' be fair, you are sleeping ont' job. We've got justice to administer!" Alfendi slowly rose from his chair, waking up._

_"Lucy, you will never wake me up again." He did not want to say any more. He strode around his desk towards her. Her eyes grew wide as he got closer to her. Unable to control his body, he shoved her roughly at the wall. The sound that her head made at the collision was deafening. His body was twisted in pain and fear. He crouched next to her, shaking her, collapsing on her still body. Her dark green jacket was wet with his tears. Begging did nothing. Everything seemed to be darkening. The despair was eating him. Slowly, his body relaxed, unconscious._

* * *

Alfendi's heart was beating so hard it was painful. He felt his nails run along his face repeatedly, scratching. He deserved punishment. How could he have done it? How had a push been that strong? Tears streaming down his face, he paused. It wasn't possible. It wasn't realistic. Deep breaths. The relief was temporary. What if he had done it? His fear of himself closed in on him. He couldn't handle it anymore.

Slipping out of bed, he turned on the light. It's brightness was piercing. Shaking, sweating, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His face was glistening with sweat and tears. He wiped it off with his shirt, and then noticed blood. His cheek was bleeding very slightly from where his fingernails had dug in.

He pulled on some pants and his blue jacket. As he walked through the quiet streets of London, he shivered violently, even though it was a summer night. He could tell by the slightly grey sky that dawn was not far away.

* * *

Somehow a quiet knocking managed to wake up Lucy. It was quiet, but it was persistent, and sound carried easily in her small flat.

Who could it possibly be at this hour? She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. 4:27. Hoping that the person would give up, closed her eyes and stayed put. However, the knocking did not stop. Yawning, she pulled herself up and groped around in the dark for a pair of shorts. She came to the door and put her eye to the peephole. There she saw Alfendi. The fish eye of the peephole distorted his face into an almost comically sad expression. Lucy, however, was filled with worry. She opened the door immediately.

"P-Prof? Is... everything alright?"

"I don't know." His voice shook. His eyes were red and his hair was disheveled, even though it was a pale shade of maroon.

"Eh up! Wha' happened to your cheek?" Lucy's concern and fear was elevating.

Alfendi's hand slowly rose to his cheek, as if to check what she was referring to. "Oh, that. That's... nothing."

"Come in." Lucy took his hand and lead him to the couch. They sat down, and she put her arm around him. She waited for him to talk, but he seemed lost for words.

Using his name in an attempt to get him to say something, she said, "Alfendi, why're you 'ere?"

He looked up at her and said, so quietly, "Lucy, why do you stay with me?"

The question was so strange, so unexpected, so she responded with the clear, plain answer. "'Cause I love you. Why would I ever not stay with you?" Her eyes searched his face for some clue as to what was going on in his mind. "Prof, tell me where you got those scratches." It was not a question.

"I... er... but aren't you ever scared I'll hurt you?"

"I— wha'? No. Prof, I trust you. Don't you know tha'?"

Alfendi looked into her eyes and saw the lifeless body that he had created in his dream. "Lucy, I'm not asking you to stay with me. Please, you don't have to. You've proved yourself now, I'm sure you could get transferred from the Mystery Room." He looked at her face. He looked at it, but didn't see it. He didn't see the horror that his suggestion had caused to spread across her face.

"P-Prof... Why're you 'ere?"

"To give you a chance! Please, take the chance! Make something of your young life, don't hang around with some... some... m-mentally un-unstable person who can't control himself." His eyes were hot and everything was going blurry. He looked up at the ceiling, away from Lucy.

Lucy slowly, gently took his face in her hands and turned it towards her. "Alfendi, look at me. There is no way in 'ell tha' I'm leavin' you." Tears were beginning to escape his eyes and slowly roll down his cheeks and onto her hands.

"Why?"

"Don't you listen? I love you. Tha' and you need me, Prof. I know you do."

Alfendi didn't know what to say. The thought of Lucy leaving the Mystery Room was unbearable. He had no idea how he could possibly deal with the small, dark room alone, the piles of old case files closing in on him. Of course, he had dealt with it for years before Lucy had arrived and blown his life to beautiful shambles. But now that he knew what he would be missing, he wondered how he had managed all those years. He had been so different then, anyway. At least, before Forbodium Castle. He had only barely managed in the intervening four years between that horrid night and when Lucy was assigned to the Mystery Room. Each day his real personality would close in on his body, fighting to take over. The side that had so often occupied him back then would fight back, and the resulting quarrel would be physically and emotionally exhausting each time. How he had gotten so much work done was a mystery to him.

The feeling of Lucy's soft hands wiping away his tears brought him back to the present. He looked at her and suddenly understood how much she cared about him. _You've gotta take her while she's still here._

But what about her—

_You ignorant twit! Have you even heard a _word_ she said?_

Alfendi was ready to admit defeat. He felt shaky and sick. "Lucy... I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I came here and woke you up. I'm pathetic. I'm twenty-nine years old and I still need comfort for a nightmare."

"Nightmare? Tha's why you're 'ere? I was wond'ring if you'd ever tell me!" She tried to keep her voice light to hide the worry that was twisting her stomach.

"Oh... it's nothing."

"Prof, you came all th' way across London at four int' morning just t' see me. It en't nothing."

Alfendi allowed a nervous smile to push its way onto his face. "I guess I don't have anything to say to that." He waited, as though hoping that she would forget and move onto another subject, but she stayed silent, waiting. "Well, see, I dreamt that... that I... Well I hurt you really bad. Maybe even, you know, killed you." His last two words were so quiet that if Lucy didn't already know what he was about to say, she may have had to ask him to repeat himself.

"An' you thought tha' it were summat you woulda really done? Prof, you are daft!" Alfendi was taken aback by her words, but they did ring true. He would never hurt Lucy.

"Lucy, I need help."

"Well then you certainly gotta stick by me. I can get you through this. An' Prof?"

"Yes?"

"If you want this multi-personality thing t' end, you've gotta trust yourself. Both of 'em." She reached over and pulled his face out from behind his hands, towards her, and kissed him. A roughness on his cheek reminded her of something for the third time. "Okay, now you've really gotta tell me where it were you got those scratches." She waited. He looked down, away from her. He couldn't bear to look at her as realization slowly hit. "P-Prof?"

"Lucy, you don't understand. I thought I had killed you. It was worse than torture. I couldn't control myself. I never would have if I had been... if..." He wanted say "sane." But when had he been sane?

"Oh, Prof..." Her hand gently touched the scabbed scratches. A tear slowly fell from her eye. _Come on, Lucy lass! You can't both be falling apart 'ere!_ She quickly wiped it away and said, "Lets get you t' bed. You're staying here. We can go int' work late if we need to, it doesn't matter."

Tears kept falling from Alfendi's eyes, even though he was okay now. "Lucy, I love you much, I can't even begin to describe what it—"

"You don't have t'. I already know how it feels."


	6. Chapter 6 - A Puzzling Relationship

_Hi reader types! Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it, 'cause I most likely won't have internet next week. I'll try to write a chapter on my phone, if I can, but I have a limited data plan, so we'll see. I'm not promising anything._

_Anyway, thanks for reading! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Hello, Lucy. It is truly a pleasure to meet you. I have heard much about you." The professor tipped his hat and smiled at Lucy, then looked at his son with a twinkle in his eye. Several gray hairs peeked out from beneath his top hat.

"Same to you, Mr. Layton! I know a lo' about you, too, as your name's been int' papers an' wotnot."

"Oh, please. Call me Hershel."

"Alright, 'Ershel."

Hershel turned to his son and gave him a big hug. "You've found one fine lady, my boy." Lucy blushed. It wasn't often she was called a lady. "Shall we?" He motioned to the table that was set for tea. He pulled out a chair for Lucy.

"Ta very much! You've got a wonderful home."

"Why, thank you." The three sat. They were a bit of an odd group: Alfendi with his long hair pulled back into a ponytail and his lab coat stuffed with old newspapers, Hershel with his finely pressed brown suit and his favorite top hat, and Lucy. Lucy was sitting there like an eager little puppy, so excited to get to know the Prof's father.

Once each of them had their tea and was sipping it contentedly, Hershel said, "So, Alfendi tells me that you have picked up the art of being a detective constable quite quickly."

"Oh, y'know. It were a bit overwhelming at first, to tell th' truth, but with th' Prof 'ere to keep me on track, it were no trouble at all!"

"The 'Prof,' you say? Yes, I do remember Alfendi telling me about your little nickname for him." The actual professor chuckled.

"Eh, but of course, you really are a professor. I've 'eard abou' all your breakthroughs in archaeology int' papers. 'Ow is it you got interested in archaeology int' first place?" Lucy smiled.

Hershel hadn't expected that question. Of course, it _was _a perfectly normal question. "Oh, yes. How I got interested in..." He trailed off, before quickly catching himself, "That was my friend Randall's doing. Back in high school..."

"So, erm, Lucy, why don't you tell my father a bit about yourself." Alfendi, who had been watching, amused, as his father and his girlfriend talked, was now anxious to change the subject.

_'That was dead sus, that was,'_ Thought Lucy, looking from one man to the other. However, she was not one to pry, so she began to tell Hershel about herself. "Well, let's see. I've lived in London me 'ole life. I guess I'm just your average London girl, really. I always knew I wanted t' be an inspector, though. I studied 'ard in college, an' once I got out, I took the exams. O' course, most people get a lot more training 'fore they take 'em, so, well, I didn't do too great. Luckily, though, I was assigned to London's New Scotland Yard..." She frowned, trying to remember the full name, "Classified... Crime Division..."

"Serious Crime Division Classified Investigation Agency Headquarters." Alfendi finished, smiling.

"Yeah... wot 'e said. Y'know, Th' Mystery Room. I'm so glad I were put with the Prof. He always seems to know exactly wot 'appened at the scene of the crime."

"Yes, I am very proud of my son. He is a fair sight better than that old Chelmey I often ran into back in the day." Hershel chuckled. Lucy was confused.

Alfendi chuckled as well, but his chuckle was not jovial at all.

"Eh up! Look who turned up!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yes, yes, I know about Chelmey. But I never met him, did I? No, no. While you and Luke were off on your..." Potty Prof paused menacingly, "_adventures_, I had to stay home with Flora and her dreadful cucumber sandwiches."

Hershel shifted a little uncomfortably. "My boy, you were very young. It would have been too dan—"

"That's exactly what you said to Flora, but she was _at least_ as old as Luke, _wasn't she_?"

Lucy felt like she was eavesdropping on someone else's conversation.

"Al, please, not now. We have a guest. This is very un—"

"Well I'm not a _gentleman_, am I? Unlike your _perfect_ little Luke. I'm sure you'd rather've had _him_ as a son than _me_."

"Alfendi, you know that's not true." The professor looked desperate for this little outburst to end.

"No, I don't _father_. If you loved me _half_ as much as him, you would've at _least_ stayed home with your _son_."

"Alfendi!" Hershel looked mortified.

Alfendi was clutching his head. _"Stop. Please, stop."_ He whispered. "I'm so sorry, father, Lucy."

Lucy was still. Alfendi rarely spoke of his childhood, and by the sounds of it, he had stayed silent for a reason.

"It's alright, Alfendi. I know you... didn't mean it."

"Of _course_ I meant it, you... you..." Alfendi struggled to silence Potty Prof from saying any more. He felt Lucy's hand on his arm. It made its way to his hand, and slowly brought it down from his face. He looked at her and saw that her eyes were full of worry.

"Prof..." She looked like she wanted to say something, but she didn't. Looking at Lucy, Alfendi was able to pull himself together.

Hershel looked on at this little exchange. He realized that Lucy had just helped Alfendi to control himself, a feat he had never been able to accomplish. She really was something special. He sipped his tea as Lucy took a biscuit off of a tray in the center of the table.

"So, I 'ear you teach at Gressenheller University. Do you like it?"

"Oh, yes, very much. It's a wonderful feeling to pass on your knowledge to the next generation."

As they talked, Alfendi was trying very hard to suppress his true personality. Potty Prof had a lot he wanted to say to his father. He was able to keep him silenced until—

"Say, Lucy, I do like your cap. You know, it reminds me of a puzzle I once heard—"

_"NO! I will _not_ have you forcing your horrid puzzles on Lucy!"_ Alfendi stood up, rage pulsing through him.

"Really, Prof, I'm fine with it!" She tugged on the sleeve of his coat, trying to get him to sit down, "I like a good puzz—"

"Oh, _no_, not you, _too_!" He ripped his arm away from her, "I bet it'd be hard to do a puzzle with your fingers missing, _don't you_? Want to find out?"

"Steady on, Prof! It's just a puzzle! I don't see wha' the fuss is!"

Alfendi looked at her, positively fuming. _"Argh!"_ He yelled and stormed from the room.

Lucy looked at Hershel. There was an awkward moment in which neither of them knew which one of them should go after him. Then Lucy got up and said, "I'll... er... crikey..." And then hurried out of the room. She found Alfendi just outside of the house, pacing on the small lawn and clutching his head. "Prof!" He looked up at her and stopped. She came towards him and took both of his hands, looking straight into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lucy it's just, I can't believe that _horrible_ man if my father." His voice was quiet, but she'd almost rather have him shouting.

"I thought he was quite nice! I don't see why you hate him so much." She said, trying to reason with him.

"Yes, well, he seems very _gentlemanly_ now." Alfendi sat down on the sidewalk and Lucy joined him.

"Prof... who's Luke?" She knew she probably shouldn't have asked, but she was just itching with curiosity.

Alfendi looked at her, his hair still crimson. "My father's apprentice, years back." Lucy was surprised he had answered her so straightforward. "From what I hear, he wasn't all that much different from you: curious, brave, eager to learn. Pa spent lots of time with him, going on various adventures. Not once did he bring me, even as I got older. I'm sure he thought I wasn't well-behaved enough. Luke was a chipper little boy, but he looked up to my father's 'gentlemanly' ways, while I... well, I did not." Every word was menacing.

Lucy was very surprised. She couldn't have imagined such a kind man as Hershel Layton ignoring his child like that.

"Of course, I wasn't at all neglected. My adopted sister Flora watched over me, and she was a good mother figure. We sure didn't get along like the best of friends, but we both agreed on one thing; our _father_ shouldn't have been leaving us as often as he did." He continued to talk, unable to stop now. "However, when he was around, he was a fine father. But even after Luke's father got a transfer and Pa had to part with his _precious_ assistant, he was still very busy. He would often stay late at the university, going over artifacts and such. He'd sometimes even end up sleeping there."

"Sounds like you ant' case files." Lucy interjected.

"I guess..." Alfendi didn't appreciate being compared to his father. "Anyway, even when he didn't have any work at the university, he was often helping Scotland Yard on their cases that they couldn't crack. He's pretty chummy with the commissioner to this day. I was dying to come with him, but only when I was much, much, older did he let me come. And even though I was nearly as good as some of the best inspectors there, the times he brought me were far and few between."

"He didn't like 'em seeing 'is misbehaved son, eh?" Lucy deduced.

"Exactly. But that's not what his excuse was. He said it was too dangerous."

Lucy looked at her mentor sadly. A car went by, blowing around some leaves by her feet. "We should go. I'll go back inside an' thank your dad, an' then we'll be gone." Lucy gave him a quick peck on the cheek, got up, and walked up the lawn, past a small, very old looking red car on the driveway. She walked back to the room where Hershel was. He looked up at her and smiled. He had been sipping his tea, deep in thought.

"Well, I think we're gonna 'ead off... Ta very much for everything."

Hershel slowly rose from his chair and came over to Lucy. "Lucy, it was a pleasure meeting you. I wish you could have stayed longer, but..." He looked out the window to where Alfendi was sitting on the curb with his head in his hands.

"Me, too. I 'ope I see you again!" She turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Hershel looking at her thoughtfully.

"Lucy, I have never seen anyone effect Alfendi the way you do. He loves you an incredible amount."

"An' I love 'im." Lucy replied, not sure what he was getting at.

"I hope it works between you two. You have my blessing."

"Ta..."

As Lucy walked down the lawn once more, she felt grateful for how close her family was.


	7. Chapter 7 - Keep It A Secret

_Hi everyone! I'm sooo sososo sorry that I haven't been updating this story lately. I've been working on my other story, and, quite frankly, I just haven't had any good ideas for this one. Anyway, here's a short chapter. I'll try to update more often, but school is also starting in a few weeks... I'll see what I can do. Tell me whatcha think!_

* * *

Every morning, Alfendi looked up from his desk as Lucy came in, free to look at her for as long as he wanted. Every morning, he marveled at how uncharacteristically lucky he was.

But still, he did not want anyone to know.

Could you imagine the look on Florence's face if she found out? And what about Hilda? Sniffer sure wouldn't give them a break, either. No, it was better kept a secret. However, this proved very difficult. Their co workers would often notice them exchanging flirty glances, or acting strangely if their fingers brushed. Of course, as with any new relationship, the air between them was surging with electricity.

"I don't see why we can't just tell 'em, Prof." Lucy repeated after an awkward moment when Florence had came into the Mystery Room to see Lucy sitting on Alfendi's lap. Lucy was now sitting in her own chair by the desk.

"To keep it interesting, love." Said Potty Prof, roughly taking Lucy's head in his hands and bringing her lips to his.

After a minute or so of rough snogging—Potty Prof was not easy to break away from—Lucy broke apart and said, "You're embarrassed, aren't ya? Even you, Potty Prof!"

"Embarrassed? Ha! I just don't want those twits to talk about me behind my back." He went at Lucy again, but she moved away quickly.

"Aye, you're embarrassed!" She frowned.

Alfendi's hair changed to pale purple. "I just don't want people to think that I'm only interested in you because you're beautiful.

Lucy blushed deeply. "Ee, Prof. I've got nowt to say to that…"

"Splendid." Potty Prof said before pulling her back towards him. Lucy didn't try to get away this time. She climbed back onto his lap and leaned full into the kiss. Suddenly Alfendi moved back.

"Perhaps we should start a habit of keeping our door locked." He got up abruptly, sending Lucy toppling onto the floor, and strode over to lock the door. Hardly blinking, as she had grown quite used to this sort of treatment, Lucy got up and followed him. Alfendi pinned her to the door and began to kiss her rather aggressively. She responded enthusiastically. Before, she had been skeptical of this kind of behaviour in the workplace, but Potty Prof had been insistent. Lucy ran her fingers through his disheveled hair. Alfendi had just begun to kiss her all over her neck when there was a knock at the door. The two flew away from the door as though it had just become white-hot.

"Oi, whatcha keepin' th' door locked for, eh?"

Alfendi cleared his throat and unlocked the door, his hair purpling, while Lucy hurried back to her chair by the desk. "Er, was it locked? I didn't… er…"

Dustin came in with his mop and said, "I've come in 'ere every day at th' same time an' th' door's never locked." He proceeded to clean while Alfendi went back to his desk. As they worked together, they kept glancing over at Dustin to check if he was done yet. Alfendi snaked his hand up Lucy's leg. A surprised little noise escaped her mouth and Dustin looked over briefly before going back to his mopping. Potty Prof was not deterred. He ran a gossamer touch over the inside of Lucy's thigh. She held in a sigh of pleasure.

"Potty Prof! You've sure been active today!" She whispered with a giggle. Dustin looked over at them. Although he couldn't see Alfendi's hand underneath the desk, he knew something fishy was going on. He just hoped that Alfendi's "other side" didn't attack him. He hurried up his cleaning so he could get out of there sooner.

Alfendi leaned towards Lucy and whispered in her ear, "It's hard not to be "active" when you're around." Lucy wasn't sure how to take that, but her cheeks blushed deeply all the same. If anyone else had said it, it would have seemed like an excessively corny line, but somehow, from Potty Prof's lips, it make Lucy shiver. She glanced over at Dustin who hurriedly returned to his mopping.

She whispered back at him, "Prof, you're the one who want's t' keep this a secret, aye?"

Alfendi ignored her. "Aren't you done mopping yet?" He said to Dustin loudly.

"Er, you bet, gov." He jumped and hurried out of the room with his cleaning supplies.

"Good. Now we can… get back to work." He pulled towards her to him in a tight embrace, running his hand down her leg. This went on for quite a while, getting more and more heated. They were so focused on each other that they didn't hear a soft rolling noise as the forensics analyst dropped by, peeking into the room to say goodbye before heading home.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8 - Keep It A Secret (Part Two)

_Hello everyone! This chapter is continued from the last chapter, where Lucy and Alfendi were trying to keep their relationship a secret. What they don't know, however, is that Florence saw them snogging like it was their last day on earth. I don't know if I'll continue this particular story or just end it here and go on with other things in the next chapters. Tell me wants you think. _

_Enjoy! _

* * *

The next day, Florence Sich rolled into Scotland Yard with a purpose. She wasn't usually one for gossip, but certain recent events warranted her to find Dustin, or possibly Sniffer, as quickly as possible. She was bursting with information. She first went to the janitor's closet, the door of which was ajar. Not bothering to knock, she pushed the door aside.

"'Ello, Flo. 'Ow're you?" Dustin looked up from a bottle of cleaning fluid he was refilling.

Florence looked at him, trying to hold back a grin. Now that she was here, she didn't quite know how to say what she was dying to say.

"Hello, Dustin."

He looked at her skeptically from behind his fringe. "Wot's wiv you?"

"Nothing. Or, well... -achoo!- It's Al and Lucy." She let a small smirk play on her lips.

"Wot about 'em?"

"Well, yesterday I went into their office to say good night—I was leaving, see—and, I..." She went into a small coughing fit. Dustin waited patiently. "The thing is, I never got to say good night. They were... a bit busy." The way she said it was enough to make Dustin understand.

"You don't mean... They weren't..."

"They were! Like nobody's business! It can't have been something new, either. -Achoo!- He was feeling her up all over the place! I swear it was Al's -sniff!- other side, too."

"But I thought 'e only turned up 'round criminals!"

"No, he's been around a lot lately. But still..."

Dustin smiled mischievously. "Maybe she's a crook an' 'e was punishing 'er."

Florence rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I have to go get to work. Just don't be thick around them. I don't want Al's 'other side' to know I told you."

She rolled out of the room and down the hall to the lab. However, she decided, against her better judgement, to stop into the Mystery Room to say hello.

When she came in (this time she made sure to knock first) Lucy was already there. This was strange, as she was usually late._ 'Maybe they had a bit of a sleepover...' _She thought to herself.

"Hello, Florence! We didn't see you last night before you went home." Lucy said. She was sitting on a chair by Alfendi's desk, and next to her was her mentor in his own chair.

"Oh, er, I -Achoo!- forgot to pop in to say good night." She quickly looked away from Lucy and Al.

"Quite alright." Said Alfendi.

"So, did you two stay here late?" She asked nonchalantly.

Lucy looked at Al and bit her lip, almost smiling. Al, however, held his placid composure. However, his usual calm smile had something in it that was different than usual.

"Yes, we had some finishing up to do."

"Well, see you." She swiftly left the room.

"Did that seem a little... sus to you Prof?"

"... Yes, I see what you mean."

Soon after that, they were visited by Dustin.

"'Lo, Al, Lucy." His grin was a subtly wider than usual.

"Hello, Dustin. We don't usually see you until later." Alfendi said.

"I know. I just thought I'd pop in an' say 'ello. Is anyfink... new 'appening wiv you two?"

Alfendi frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, just, anyfink you'd like t' tell me abou'?"

"Not in particular." Said Lucy, eyes narrowed.

"I guess I'll be on m' way, then." He left them frowning at the doorway.

"Well that was odd." Said Alfendi.

"Your telling me. You think he knows?"

"About us? How could he?"

"I dunno... You 'ave been a bit careless lately. I mean last night... Here int' office..."

Alfendi blushed a bit. "Lucy, love, no one is here that late." He paused, "Although you did make quite a racket." Potty Prof added.

Lucy blushed deeply and said held back a grin, looking over at the couch almost sub-consciously.

Alfendi took her hand. "I know I should be more careful, it's just... _he_ doesn't."

"It's okay. I'm not th' one who wants t' keep it a secret, after all."

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, until around four o'clock, that is. Lucy was playfully snuggling up with Placid Prof, kissing him gently on the lips. He was half resisting, half kissing her back. At last, he gave in and started to kiss her back in ernest.

And then the door opened, as a door is wont to do, and in walked Hilda.  
Detective and inspector broke apart immediately, but not soon enough. Alfendi and Hilda stared at each other, Hilda dumbstruck and Alfendi frozen still. Until Potty Prof came out.

"Hello, _Hilda_. How pleasant to see you."

"But... I thought you..."

"You thought I was going to spend the rest of my life pining after you? Is that what you were going to say? You arrogant woman."

"N-no," Hilda was caught off guard, but soon regained her composure, "I just didn't expect you to be snogging your 22-year-old assistant. I guess you really are as sick and desperate as you seem."

Alfendi stood up in the blink of an eye. _"It just so happens that I love her! I don't expect you to understand, you heartless woman." _He growled.

Lucy stood up as well in an attempt to calm Alfendi. She put her hand on his shoulder and looked at Hilda.

"Sorry, Hilda. It's true."

"'Sorry?'" She snarled, "I'm not hung up on that basket case. I'm glad he moved on." She said loftily.

"Oh, don't worry, I moved on. Kindly leave my office now."

"I was just going. Oh, and the commissioner wanted me to give you this case." She walked over, threw a file down on the desk, and stalked out of the room.

After a few moments of stiff silence, Lucy said, "I guess th' cat's outta th' bag."

Placid Prof sat down and sighed. Lucy followed suit. "Hilda may be... Hilda... but we can't be sure that she will tell everyone. There is a good chance though. I think I may have upset her."

"May have? Aye, and the sun may rise int' east."


	9. Chapter 9 - Keep It A Secret (Part 3)

_Hello wonderful people! Here is the third part to the whole "Keep It A Secret" story. (I know that's a horrible title, but I am reeeeally bad at thinking up titles.) This maaaay be the last one. Of course, there is some Alfendi being a depressed pile of lab coat that I need to conclude, but that doesn't necessarily have to be part of "Keep It A Secret." _

_Okay, so thanks for reading, and tell me what you think!_

* * *

"Morning, Prof," Lucy yawned as she walked into the Mystery Room the next morning, "Have there been any visits from… er… or, well… has anyone…?"

"No, nobody has shown anything to suggest that Hilda has been gossiping." Alfendi sighed, "I was thinking, Lucy, they would have found out at some point. I don't mind too much."

"You sure, Prof?" Lucy looked at him apprehensively. She was now sitting in her chair by Alfendi's desk. He made a small, reassuring movement with his head, smiling weakly. She kissed him, but after a couple moments, she realised that his lips were not moving with hers. She drew back. "...Right."

They worked through the day, a little tense, only holding hands under the table and never showing other affections. At last, lunchtime rolled around.

"Let's get outta here, Prof." Lucy grabbed his hand and attempted to pull him out of his chair.

"Eh?" Alfendi looked up from a paper.

"Let's go out for lunch!"

"I don't know, couldn't we just get something from the cafeteria? I'd like to continue working on this case." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"No. We're going out and I won't take no for an answer. We can work on the case when we get back."

"Ah. I see." Alfendi smiled slightly and got up. He had become used to this, but he still didn't jump up at the prospect of leaving the Mystery Room.

Lucy took them to a small deli where they could eat outside. After they had ordered their sandwiches, they settled down and began to eat in silence.

Lucy delicately took the pickles out of her sandwich and put them on Alfendi's plate. She waited a few seconds before saying, "What's wrong?"

He picked up a pickle slice and eyed it. "Noth— I mean..." He changed course after the look Lucy gave him. "It's just... If everyone knows, then it's... er... official, if you know what I mean. You know, us. It's made official."

"Aye, and?"

"I just... That means there's no backing out, right? It means we're serious."

Lucy looked at him, apprehensive. "I thought it were always serious. I love you, Prof."

He looked away from her, back at the pickle slice in his hand. "Are you sure?" His voice quavered.

She stared. "Prof, are you okay?"

"Of course. But you are aware that if everyone knows, then it makes it official."

"Aye, you said that. Please, Prof. Tell me what you want to say. You know you can tell me."

"Well, I just don't want it to be so... so set in stone. Then there's no way out if... one of us changes their mind."

"I'm not changing my mind! My mind's made up! Are you changing your mind?"

He ignored her question. "But you don't know what you might want in the future..." He still looked intently at the pickle.

"But... Why would it be any different int' future?"

"_You don't know me! Even I don't know me so how could you?!_ Ugh... Sorry Lucy. He's right though. I'm... I'm not well."

Lucy's eyes were dark with worry, now realising what he meant by all this. "Prof, we've already 'ad this conversation. I love you. Not in spite of... all tha', but because of it. I know that sounds like a sappy line from a movie, but it's true! What do I 'ave to do to convince ya?"

"I don't know." He said miserably, "Just know that if you ever want out, I won't stop you."

"...Alright, I'll keep that in mind!" She sighed, then chuckled a little, relaxing.

* * *

Alfendi tried to calm himself down.

'I know Lucy really loves me. She won't leave me. Right? She even said so herself. But how can I know for sure? Calm down.'

The pickle slice he had been holding swam before his eyes. He blinked hard and ate it, just so there would be something to do. He took a bite of his sandwich and chewed slowly, forcing himself to swallow. He felt sick to his stomach.

_'Pull yourself together! If you start to cry in front of her, she'll definitely leave us!'_

'I'm not crying. Please be quiet.' He forced himself to eat the rest of the sandwich so that Lucy wouldn't worry. Once they were both done eating, they walked back to Scotland Yard hand-in-hand.

But Alfendi dropped her hand as they walked in the door.

They got to the Mystery Room and resumed working. They had just wrapped up a particularly tough case when Florence came in to congratulate them. Potty Prof was still musing about how the killer had nearly pulled it off.

"Magnificent... If only he hadn't taken that ice cream sandwich from the fridge. But he just couldn't resist, could he? No, nothing like a little sweet snack after murdering someone. Yes, I can understand that... Oh, hello Florence."

He only just noticed Florence after she had been in the room for several seconds.

"Oh, hello, I was... heh... Just leaving actually." She said once she noticed who she was talking to.

"No, no, Florence, Potty en't gonna hurt you!"

"I... uhh... Okay, well, congratulations, that case really was a toughie!"

"We couldn'ta done it without you, Flo."

"No, no, you guys make quite the team... _Quite_ the—"

"Hilda told you." Potty Prof was not asking a question.

"Eh? Told me what...?" Florence rolled slowly toward the door.

"Don't you leave or I'll cut off your legs! Not that it would matter much..."

"Prof!"

He ignored Lucy. "When did she tell you? As soon as she could, I bet."

"What are you talking about? Who told me what?"

"_Hilda_. Do listen when I'm talking to you."

"Hilda didn't tell me anything, Al." She said, confused.

"Prof, I don't think she's lying..."

"_Then how does she know?_"

"Know what?" Florence attempted.

"Hah! You think you can lie to me. Very amusing. _How do you know?_"

"What makes ya think she knows?"

"I can tell." He said shortly. "Not only that, but you told someone else, as well. Dustin."

"Wh- I don't know what..." Florence was completely bewildered. She figured that this was what it was like to be a criminal Al was questioning. She almost pitied them.

"_How do you know?_"

He didn't yell, but his tone chilled Lucy to the bone. Florence apparently felt the same way, because she said, "I... I walked in on you two... er... snogging... I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to, I just—"

"Heh... you were easier to break than I thought! Now when was this little visit you payed us?"

"Only a couple days ago." She said quietly. She was nearly out the door.

Alfendi apparently noticed this. "Do not leave this office. Now, you told Dustin, did you not?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Anyone else?"

"No, I swear."

Lucy, who had been looking from Alfendi to Florence the whole time, said, "Prof, let 'er go. She didn't mean to. "

Alfendi didn't look away from Florence. "Alright. I'll let you go, but if you ever go around telling people things you ought not to know in the first place, I will cut your IV cord. Mark my words." Florence started to leave. "Oh, and please knock next time."

"Y-Yes." And she was gone.

Alfendi growled.

"Well, there's no point in keeping it a secret any longer. Half of Scotland Yard knows now." Said Lucy.

"Don't be so dramatic."

Lucy looked at him, a huge smile spreading across her face. "_You're_ telling _me_ not to be dramatic?" She started giggling, but was abruptly stopped by Potty Prof's lips on hers. He kissed her with fervor, then pulled apart suddenly.

"At least now we can do this."

"If you mean t' say tha' we didn't do this before, int' office, too, then—"

But she was silenced once more.


	10. Chapter 10 - A Morning Alfendi

_Hi everyone! Have this short little Lucifendi drabble! With school just starting, I haven't been able to write much, but I'll try to once I get settled in. _

_I think this is the first time I've written fluff without making it into some deep emotional thing!_

* * *

Lucy awoke early one morning to find Alfendi Layton in her bed. At first, she wasn't sure why she had woken so early, but she soon realised that it was due to the fact that Potty Prof had taken all the blankets in his sleep, and as a result she was quite chilly.

Yawning, she tugged at the blankets, but there was no way that she could win them back from her mentor's clutches without a spot of force.

Gathering herself, she jerked the blankets suddenly toward her, causing Alfendi to startle.

"What the—?"

But Lucy had what she wanted. She wrapped her self in the warm, Alfendi-smelling blankets and curled up to go back to sleep. Potty Prof, however, had other ideas.

_"What do you think you're doing, silly girl?"_

Lucy turned back over to face him. "I weren't doing nowt! You 'ad knicked th' covers, an' I were reigning my justice!"

"Was it necessary to wake me in the process?"

"Aye, it were. You 'ad 'em in a right good grip."

He growled, "What will I do with you?"

"Well, you could let me go back to— Oi!"

Alfendi had began to run his hands along Lucy's lightly clothed body.

"Prof!"

He ignored her and intertwined his body with hers.

"Oh, I'll let you get to sleep." He whispered in her ear. "You'll need your rest after last night."

She giggled and nestled her head into his neck, closing her eyes. She was absorbed in the complete warmth of his body, and had no trouble falling back asleep.


End file.
